


Hᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ Kɴᴏᴡs

by ShatteringDesire (orphan_account)



Series: Pretty much dropped stories. [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rephaim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could be possibly be more annoying than trying to make sure that no mundane or anything supernatural related knows or finds out what you are. Even by others like yourself. </p><p>Eventual Alois Trancy/Reader Insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ Kɴᴏᴡs

**CHAPTER ONE  
****[** supernatural meetings **]**

* * *

Nothing could be possibly be more annoying than trying to make sure that no mundane or anything supernatural related knows or finds out what you are when you are part of a race that are hunted like foxes are for their pelts. Even by others like yourself. Particularly the mundane, though, as some supernatural creatures couldn’t give a shit if they tried – well, unless it’s for blackmailing purposes of course.  
  
You wrinkled your nose, just one thought came to mind that fitted the demons you have encountered perfectly,  _‘Shitty bastards,’_  though you have to admit to yourself that you have done the same when the situation calls for it.  
  
_‘At least,’_  you mused with pursed lips,  _‘Rephaim all have the power sensory, so we can at least avoid the majority of other supernatural. Even if we tend to go against others like ourselves for their power.’_  
  
Which is why you are currently huddled in a crate on top of a random rooftop with, thankfully, nothing inside of it, something you didn’t noticed until two minutes after stuffing yourself inside. You had sensed stunningly powerful, full-blooded demons duking it out like no other you’ve felt – or on the rare occasion, witnessed – before nearby and didn’t want to get in the middle of  **that**.  
  
Heaving a sigh, you get up from your position, pushing the lid of the crate up, and looked around to make sure no one was around as your irises shifted to a bright ember colour that glowed brightly in the night that stayed for about twenty-seconds before fading back to the dark brown you have always enjoyed having once you saw nothing around. Placing the lid on the side of the crate, you swing your left leg out and proceed to do the same with your right once you turned sideways.  
  
Once out you glance around once more, eyes flashing one last time before you placed the lid back where it belongs and begin walking towards the ledge of the rooftop and peek down at the sidewalk.  
  
What you see is not at all what you expect and you jolt in surprise (and a instinctive fear that you will deny that unequivocally even if it could save your life someday), your fingertips digging into the rooftops ledge, because nonchalant navy blue orbs are staring straight into your own, and a small smile on light purple painted lips.  
  
When those lips of hers opened and that tongue twisted along with them, dark brown orbs couldn’t help but stare admiringly at them, almost not even hearing the woman words but you do.  
  
“Hello,” she started pleasantly, and you felt that chill down your spine that registered that you are in the company of a  _ **demon**_. “I must admit I was not expecting one of your kind to be within London, what-with all the excitement recently, is there a special reason as to why you are here, Rephaim?”  
  
You immediately begun mentally freaking out once her words sunk in fully, and even though your outward appearance didn’t change, your heart rate spiked up for a millisecond.  _‘How does she know!? Wait, no, fuck that shit, what in the nine levels of hell am I going to do!!’_  
  
It stayed silent while you struggled to find an answer that didn’t come off as rude or too frank, while to her you were seemingly trying to see if you should place your trust in her whilst narrowing those dark orbs at accusingly with a tense frown.  
  
Finally, you said, “No real reason, just felt the urge to come here.”  
  
_‘Hah, there!’_  you thought, smugly at that, as you congratulated yourself for coming up with a short, honest but vague reasoning to the demon that is really causing your skin to crawl uncomfortably. You are not entirely sure why, but there was just something…  _metallic_  – flesh cuttingly  **sharp**  – about her that really bothers you.  
  
There was a rather tense silence (for you, anyway,) while your feet fidget as you watch her tilt her head slightly to the right as she continued to watch you with that smile that now makes you really wish that you had just bolted as soon as you peeked down.  
  
(Though, you have to bitterly remind yourself that you are just a half-breed, there’s no way you could out run a full demon without getting killed just in case she found you running away offensive towards her.)  
  
Navy blue eyes flickered over your shoulder before returning back to your eyes, causing you to tense and fleck your wrists while moving them from the ledge to your sides and subtly stretch your muscles. There is another party here, and if it proves to be hostile, well, you certainly were not going to just lie down and take it like a dog. But you had to wonder; did she do that on purpose for a means to test you? Warn you? Whatever it is, you were not going to stay any longer than necessary and get the fuck away.  
  
Your eyes must have shown that you are aware of the third party because the demon woman has now a soft smile on her painted lips, her amusement was obvious even if all that showed was a tinge of it.  
  
“If this is your idea of a welcoming gesture,” your lips and tongue moved and twisted to form those words without your consent, but when did that ever stop your other side? It honestly couldn’t give a shit when it comes to saving your ass, and you reluctantly shift into the heritage that seemed to enjoy the thrill of a fight and had more of a chance of getting away. The change wasn’t noticeable, however, as the Rephaim just stood there with a tense but confident posture. “Than I feel sorry for the ones that aren’t welcomed.”  
  
Abrupt laughter came from behind after yet another moment of silence, the owner of the laughter sounded rather young, almost making you frown at the sound of it but you shrugged it off as one of the demon’s just shifted to a form of a child.  
  
The laughter soon faded and an rather annoying (tone of) voice reached your ears and you realized that they were standing on top of another rooftop behind you –  
  
“Ooo~ Well aren’t you a feisty little half-breed!”  
  
– and it really grated on the Rephaim nerves, your eyes shifted in response to the rage boiling beneath your flesh, not ember, but a darkness of your demonic heritage coming through and covered yours eyes entirely until they were an endless pools of malevolence while a grin stretched your lips as far as they could go.  
  
“Let me show you just how much damage a half-breed can cause, shitface~♥”

You practically  _ **cooed**_.

* * *

You were able to get away, not unscathed, oh no, you were injured like you’ve had before and it had cost you quite a bit to heal your most grievous injuries while fighting off five demons. But had you still managed to get away, so you counted that as a win, even if you now have to resort to healing off the life energy of the two mundane that were kind enough to allow to you stay with them when they found you running away with blood dripping off from where you had been impaled numerous times by gold knives.  
  
GOLD.  
  
KNIVES.  
  
It is humiliating, to say the least (and you will never be able to look at those eating utensils the same ever again.) Slightly canine-like teeth grind against each other at the mere memory of this humiliation, annoyance and shame burning your life liquid molten hot, and you exhale loudly through your nose while your dark brown eyes squint at the ceiling that shows recent repair.

You swear you would get back at them, one way or another.

_**ACHOO!** _

_‘Well,’_ you thought sullenly while sniffling up snot, _‘if this cold doesn’t do me in first, anyway.’_

**Author's Note:**

> [megan](http://www.qoutev.com/26887028)’s Alois Trancy one shot request turned multi-chaptered story.
> 
> Also, I do not own anything you see here expect the plot. I do not recieve any kind of profit of any kind but reviews.


End file.
